


Мой дом, моя крепость

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Почему не обладающий магическими способностями А. Филч живет среди волшебников, а не среди маглов?





	Мой дом, моя крепость

**Ветер**

  
  
Ветер...  
  
Сейчас он ласковый, и только осторожно шевелит волосы на макушке. Но стоит высунуться из-за загородки, он как набросится... Может даже с башни столкнуть. Так мама говорит, и я ей верю. А еще она велела никогда не ходить на башню, но тут я уже не слушаю. Где мне еще поговорить с ветром? Он же в нашу комнату на первом этаже не заглянет?  
Интересно, а если мама ошибается, и ветер вовсе не такой страшный? Если он не сбросить с башни меня хочет, а только поиграть? Мне вдруг стало стыдно – каждый день сюда прихожу, он меня каждый раз нежно треплет за волосы, приглашая залезть на загородку, а я... Такой большой – недавно четыре исполнилось – и такой трусливый!  
  
Я подталкиваю к загородке лесенку, по которой старшие дети залезают к черной трубе, в которой можно увидеть большие-большие звезды. Мне про это Араминта рассказывала, и даже говорила, как эта труба называется, но я забыл. Ничего, когда вырасту и буду сам на звезды смотреть – запомню.  
Ветер, будто обрадовавшись, хватает меня за вихры, раздувает мантию. Рукава становятся широкими, как крылья. У меня теперь есть крылья! А если есть крылья, то я не упаду с башни, а полечу!  
Я забираюсь на широкую каменную загородку, расправляю крылья... ветер подхватывает меня...  
  
Я лечу!  
Лечу все быстрей и быстрей, ветер закрутил меня и не дает махать руками-крыльями, мантия задралась на голову и мешает дышать... Ветер, что же ты делаешь?!  
  
– Ассио Аргус!!! – знакомый голос перекрывает даже шум ветра-обманщика, меня дергает вверх и впечатывает во что-то мягкое, теплое, пахнущее пыльным пергаментом.  
Мама.  
Она поправляет мне мантию, и теперь я вижу испуганные черные глаза. Они у мамы большие, выпуклые и с длинными-длинными ресницами. Сейчас ресницы влажные, будто она попала под дождь. Тяжелая капля вот-вот сорвется и потечет по щеке... но она не падает, а прячется обратно. И взгляд уже не испуганный, а рассерженный.  
  
– Я же говорила! Я говорила тебе ни-ко-гда не ходить на башню!!! Почему ты ни-ко-гда меня не слушаешь?!!  
Левую щеку точно огнем обожгло. А потом и другую тоже... и еще, еще!  
– Мама!  
Но она меня тоже не слушает. По щеке стекает что-то теплое, и мамина рука с тяжелым кольцом на пальце становится красной. Она ахает, и глаза у нее снова испуганные, и капля вот-вот упадет...  
– Прости... – шепчет она, потом касается моей щеки палочкой и добавляет какое-то непонятное слово. Щеке больше не больно, но начинает щипать глаза, все как-будто расплывается.  
– Уйди! И чтобы я тебя здесь никогда не видела!  
Мама отталкивает меня и отворачивается к стене. Но я все равно замечаю, что капли воды падают с ресниц ей на щеки. Как будто она попала под дождь...  


***

  
  
– Аргус, не плачь! – Араминта вытирает мне слезы полой мантии. Мантия у нее грязная и пахнет пылью – наверное, опять сидела под столом в библиотеке. Араминта не любит ветер, она любит книги. Она хочет выучить все заклинания на свете, чтобы стать самой великой ведьмой. Может быть, как ее любимая Шутиха из сказки, что мама рассказывает перед сном, а может, и еще сильней. Ей нравится смотреть, как колдуют старшие дети, а когда мама не видит, она сама колдует – берет мамину палочку, машет ей, и кончика падают разноцветные искры. Красиво получается! Я тоже пытался, но у меня искр не было. Араминта говорит, что я еще маленький, а когда подрасту, тоже стану великим колдуном. И про нас с ней придумают сказку.  
  
А пока мы с ней сидим в темной – мама еще не вернулась – комнате, я злюсь на маму и плачу, а сестра меня успокаивает:  
– Ты уже большой! – важно повторяет она. Ее не поймешь – то большой, то маленький. – А на маму нельзя сердиться!  
– Почему?  
– Потому что она... – Араминта задумалась. – Она устает! Вот!  
Ну и что? Я тоже устаю, когда бегаю целый день. Интересно, как ей понравится, если я после того, как вернусь с прогулки, надаю ей по щекам, а потом скажу, что устал? Вот и мне не нравится!  
– А еще она испугалась. Ты же чуть с башни не свалился!  
– Ну и что? Когда мне страшно, я плачу, а не дерусь!  
– Мама никогда не плачет!  
– Почему?  
– Не знаю... – теряется сестра. Она снова задумывается ненадолго, но почти сразу же вскидывает такие же тяжелые, как у мамы, ресницы: – Потому что она взрослая. И еще она Блэк, вот! А Блэки никогда не плачут!  
– А мы с тобой тоже Блэки?  
– Нет, мы – Филчи. Я тебе уже сто раз говорила. А ты никак не запомнишь! Ты – Аргус Филч, а я – Араминта Филч!  
  
Говорила, наверное... только я забыл. Ничего, вот пойду в школу – запомню. А еще мне нравится то, что я не Блэк – значит, мне можно плакать, сколько захочу.  
  
– Давай спать ложиться, мама сегодня поздно вернется, - вздыхает Араминта. Мы заползаем под толстое одеяло, прижимаемся друг к другу – так теплей. Араминта рассказывает сказку про свою любимую Шутиху. Я бы лучше послушал про прыгливый горшок, но сестру не переспоришь, а когда мамы нет, она главная. Она большая, ей уже семь. И она всегда первая засыпает под свое бормотание. Вот и сейчас – оборвала сказку на полуслове, отвернулась, уткнулась носом в подушку... А я лежал еще долго - пока дверь не открылась, впуская маму. От нее пахло, как от волшебников в соседней деревне – сеном и чем-то неприятным, кажется, таким вонючим дымом, который некоторые выпускают изо рта. Мама молча разделась, легла на соседнюю кровать. И тоже носом в подушку уткнулась, как Араминта. Разве можно так спать?  
  
Я почти заснул, когда с маминой кровати послышались странные звуки, как будто она... плакала. Но ведь Блэки не плачут! Или сестра ошиблась, и мама вовсе не Блэк, а Филч, как и мы с ней? Хорошо бы, если бы так! Значит, ей тоже можно плакать, и вовсе не надо драться, если ей страшно или она устала.  
  
На следующий день я снова поднимаюсь на башню. Ветер снова ерошит мне волосы, но я теперь точно знаю, что он злой и опасный, а значит и разговаривать с ним больше не нужно. Я поворачиваюсь и начинаю спускаться по длинной лестнице.  
Больше я не люблю ветер.  
  


**Дорога домой**

  
  
– И постарайся вернуться до темноты, – мама закрывает за мной тяжелую калитку, и я иду по дороге в Хогсмид. Я каждый день туда хожу с тех пор, как мне исполнилось шесть. Только раньше вместе со мной была Араминта, а теперь я хожу один. В Хогсмиде живет миссис Блинк, учительница. Прежде чем поступить в Хогвартс, надо научиться читать, считать и узнать кучу других вещей. Есть среди них интересные – например история, на которой рассказывают про великих волшебников, а есть скучные, как математика. Мне от цифр всегда спать хочется. Я слушаю миссис Блинк и стараюсь все запомнить, только получается плохо. Но миссис Блинк не сердится, она добрая. Раньше мама пыталась меня учить, но у нее плохо получалось: когда я говорил, что не понимаю, она сердилась, кричала, а потом плакала.  
  
В классе миссис Блинк, кроме меня, еще несколько человек, и все они живут в деревне, один я прихожу из Хогвартса. Смешно – все ходят учиться в школу, а я – из школы. Таких, как я, в Хогвартсе больше нет, все остальные дети – как Араминта или даже старше. Мы живем в школе, потому что это наш дом, и другого у нас нет. Наша мама – учительница, преподает нумерологию и терпеть не может своих учеников и саму школу. Но уйти ей некуда – с отцом они разошлись. Мне это Араминта рассказала, только я не понял ничего. А когда спросил ее, что это значит, она только посмотрела строго и сказала:  
– Разошлись – значит, разошлись! Что тут непонятного?  
И мне показалось, что она тоже не очень-то понимает, в чем дело. Но после я сам додумался. Разошлись – это когда люди вместе больше не живут, потому что не хотят друг друга видеть. Хотя, отец нас видеть хочет, но мама ему не разрешает и сама с ним не встречается. Араминта объясняла, что это потому, что отец маме изменил, а она его не простила, «потому что она – Блэк, а Блэки не прощают измен».  
  
Я сестренке не очень-то поверил – раньше она говорила, что Блэки не плачут, а мама плачет. Последнее время – почти каждую ночь. Зато она больше не возвращается поздно и от нее не пахнет противным дымом. Но на всякий случай я стараюсь ничего из маминых вещей не трогать – вдруг я изменю что-нибудь важное, и она меня тоже не простит? Как же я буду без мамы? Кто будет рассказывать мне про прыгливый горшок и утешать, когда меня дразнят школьники? А они почти всегда дразнятся, так что я их тоже не люблю.  
  
А вот сам Хогвартс люблю. Он теплый. Правда-правда! Когда проводишь ладонью по стене – она теплая и ласковая, и, кажется, даже немного гладит меня в ответ. Я рассказал об этом маме, но она не поверила, сказала: «камень, как камень». А Араминта поверила, и решила, что, наверное, я великий волшебник, раз умею чувствовать такое. Хорошо бы, чтобы она оказалась права, а то искры с палочки у меня до сих пор не падают, а ведь мне уже восемь! У нее самой и в шесть получалось!  


***

  
  
– Аргус, пора сдавать работу, – миссис Блинк пытается вытащить у меня из-под локтя пергамент, но я не даю. Опять замечтался и не закончил вовремя.  
– Там не все... Можно, я еще немного посижу?  
– Тебе домой пора, – улыбается миссис Блинк. – А то скоро стемнеет, опять заблудишься. А работу в следующий раз закончишь, я подожду, ладно?  
Я киваю и начинаю складывать сумку. Хорошая она, все-таки! Мама бы рассердилась.  
  
Мне и правда надо спешить, уже почти стемнело. Неделю назад я засмотрелся на витрину «Сладкого королевства», а потом в темноте свернул не туда и заблудился. Так бы и потерялся, если бы не Хогвартс. Да-да! Я долго бродил по лесу, звал маму, сестру... хоть кого нибудь. Но никто меня не слышал. А он услышал! И объяснил, куда идти. Маме я про это не рассказывал – все равно не поверит. Мне только Араминта верит.  
  
Желтые окна Хогвартса светятся в темноте, и я иду все быстрей и быстрей, пока наконец не бегу изо всех сил. Я возвращаюсь домой!  


**Пять стадий холода**

  
  
– Пять стадий психологического состояния умирания. Чтобы получить высший балл, надо не только перечислить, но и описать каждое тремя-пятью предложениями. Время работы – час. Приступайте.  
  
Мисс Стентон, преподаватель естествознания, переводит дыхание, осторожно присаживается на стул... Да, с ее двумястами фунтами живого веса так и надо, а то стул не выдержит. Говорят, однажды такое уже было, потом два месяца руку на перевязи носила.  
  
Все уткнулись носами в тетради. Кто-то пишет, кто-то делает вид, пытаясь вспомнить то, чего никогда не знал. Я не люблю естествознание, – какое мне дело до маглов и их наук? Но именно эта тема мне знакома, как никому.  
  
_«Первая стадия – стадия отрицания»._  
Я долго не мог поверить. Нет, этого быть не могло! Письмо просто опаздывает – наверное, сова сбилась с пути, потерялась! В конце концов, ее запросто мог сожрать гигантский кальмар или еще какой-нибудь хищник! А может, они и не посылали сову – я ведь живу в Хогвартсе? Я требовал, чтобы мама сходила к директору и взяла у него список того, что понадобится на первом курсе. Но она не пошла. Вместо этого она записала меня в школу святой Елисаветы. Это магловская школа в небольшом городке в Шотландии, не очень далеко от Хогвартса. Магловская, понимаете?!  
Они все решили, что я сквиб. Но я же не могу быть сквибом! Кто угодно, только не я!  
  
_«Вторая стадия – стадия протеста»._  
– Я не могу быть сквибом! Кто угодно, только не я!  
В лавке Олливандера было тихо и сумрачно. Я осторожно приоткрыл дверь, заглянул. Слава Мерлину, он стоял за прилавком! Надо было торопиться – еще немного, и выбирающие мантии у мадам Малкин мама с Араминтой меня хватятся. А мне так нужно подобрать себе палочку! Когда у меня будет палочка, никто не посмеет назвать меня сквибом!  
– Добро пожаловать в лавку, мистер?..  
– Филч, - представился я.  
– Очень приятно. Ваша сестра тоже была здесь три года назад. Двенадцать дюймов, ясень и чешуя дракона, так ведь?  
Я кивнул. Интересно, а какая будет у меня?  
  
Я перепробовал все палочки, что только нашлись в его лавке. Они были разной длины, материала, расцветки... И ни одна мне не подошла! Все они были... обычные палочки. Араминта говорила, что когда она свою взяла, то сразу почувствовала, как руке горячо стало. И искры цветные с кончика посыпались. А мне тепло не было, и искр не было тоже. Я требовал все новые и новые, давно забыв о том, что мама и сестра наверняка ищут меня по всей Диагон-Аллее. Сначала Олливандер даже радовался, что ему попался такой трудный клиент, и приносил коробку за коробкой. Но потом все больше и больше хмурился.  
  
– Странно все это, очень странно, – сказал он, наконец. – В моей практике еще не было случая, чтобы юный волшебник не сумел подобрать себе палочку. Возможно...  
– Нет!!! Это невозможно! Я волшебник!  
– Я не сомневаюсь, мистер Филч, – похоже, Олливандеру не понравилось, что я его перебил. – Я хотел сказать, что вам стоит обратиться к другому мастеру. Возможно, те материалы, которые традиционно использует для изготовления палочек наша семья, вам не подходят... Или вы просто поздний цветок, – помолчав, добавил он.  
Конечно! Наверняка такое бывает. В следующем году мы с мамой поедем к другим мастерам, и у меня будет палочка! Я не могу быть сквибом!  
  
_«Третья стадия – просьбы об отсрочке»._  
Я ходил на занятия в магловскую школу. В то время как мои сверстники изучали трансфигурацию, чары и зелья, я тратил время на запоминание всякой ерунды, вроде правил употребления герундия или исхода битвы при Гастингсе! Ничего, через год у меня будет палочка, и тогда посмотрим!  
  
Следующим летом нам с Араминтой все же удалось уговорить маму сходить к другим мастерам. Мы даже на материк ездили, были у знаменитого Грегоровича, и еще у кого-то... я не запомнил. Мне не подошла ни одна.  
Я — сквиб.  
  
_«Четвертая стадия – депрессия»._  
Что про это можно написать? Как я провел все лето, почти не вставая с кровати? Как не разговаривал даже с Араминтой, хотя она, похоже, оставалась единственной, кто хоть на что-то надеялся? Я уже не надеялся ни на что. И не видел смысла жить дальше.  
  
А вы знаете, что к любому яду – по крайней мере, из тех, что хранятся в шкафах в кабинете зельеварения – есть антидот?  
Я знаю.  
  
Я даже сходил на астрономическую башню, надеясь, что ветер не откажется от отобранной у него когда-то игрушки, но ветра там не было. Зато была Араминта с палочкой наизготовку. Не помню, что она говорила – как будто кто-то ластиком прошелся по моей памяти. Зато помню, как рыдал следующие два дня у нее на плече.  
А потом каникулы кончились, и я уехал в школу. В свою магловскую школу.  
  
_«Пятая стадия – принятие»._  
Не уверен, что для меня она уже наступила. Кажется, в глубине души я все же надеюсь, что это – не навсегда, что рано или поздно это пройдет, как проходили детские болезни. И что я буду волшебником! Пусть не великим, как Араминта, но хоть каким нибудь!  
А пока я учу магловские науки, на всякий случай. В школе меня хвалят, но меня это не слишком радует. Вот если бы я учился в Хогвартсе! В моем... доме, где стены теплые и гладят тебя в ответ, если провести по ним рукой. А здесь все стены холодные – что в классах, что в спальнях.  
  
Поэтому мне всегда холодно.  


**Майские маки**

  
  
Сейчас конец мая, и неделю назад закончился мой шестой год в магловской школе. Скоро и в Хогвартсе он закончится, и тогда здесь станет спокойней. Терпеть не могу учеников – как мелкое хулиганье, так и старших, которые, стоит чуть отвернуться, так и норовят какое-нибудь противное заклинание опробовать. Ни к озеру не выйти, ни посидеть где-нибудь – везде эти придурки с палочками и учебниками, к экзаменам готовятся. Знаю я эти подготовки! Раньше хоть рядом с Араминтой было спокойно, она никому не позволяла надо мной издеваться... первые годы. А потом все чаще и чаще стала просить куда-нибудь пойти и не мешать ей. А потом она и вовсе закончила Хогвартс, и теперь, когда возвращаюсь, я совсем один. Один сквиб против кучи больших и маленьких негодяев с волшебными палочками!  
Как я их всех ненавижу!  
  
Пойду на башню, там днем обычно пусто – разве что к вечеру какая-нибудь парочка притащится, делать вид, что изучает звезды. А сами будут украдкой коситься на меня, пока не уйду.  
А ветра я больше не боюсь. В конце концов, мне ведь не четыре года – больше ему со мной не справиться.  
  
Черт бы побрал эти ступеньки, каждый раз заново к ним привыкать. Пока дохожу до верха, хриплю и задыхаюсь не хуже мисс Стентон.  
  
Ветер на месте, никуда не делся за столько лет. И сейчас он играет с полами мантии стоящей на парапете девчонки, надувает рукава, превращая их в крылья, треплет светлые волосы и концы красно-золотого шарфа. А она раскинула руки-крылья, подставила ему лицо... Она еще не знает, что ветру нельзя доверять!  
– Осторожней! – я рванулся к ней.  
Девчонка оборачивается, и обутая в черную туфельку нога соскальзывает с парапета.  
  
– А-ах!  
Она вцепилась в мое запястье, и от неожиданной тяжести я сам едва удержался на ногах. Черт, еще чуть-чуть – и летели бы вниз оба. По спине стекает липкий пот, пока я пытаюсь поудобней ухватиться за нее.  
– Держись... с-слышишь? П-попробуй упереться ногами во что-нибудь.  
Даже не знаю, слышит ли она меня. Мерлин, какая она тяжелая! Ведь не удержу, рука уже немеет, еще немного – и одеревеневшие пальцы совсем перестанут слушаться.  
И тут я встречаюсь с ней взглядом. Глаза у нее перепуганные и синие, как небо над башней. А на светлых ресницах – капли воды. Как будто она попала под дождь.  
И я понимаю, что удержу. Или вместе свалимся. Но не отпущу, ни за что!  
Ей, наконец, удается упереться ногами, и тащить становится легче. Вот она ухватилась второй рукой за парапет... Еще один рывок, мы падаем на каменный пол, и я вскрикиваю от боли – девчонка заехала мне под ребро острым локтем.  
– Ой, прости! Больно, да? – синие глаза уже не испуганные – виноватые.  
– Ничего... – я потираю пострадавшее место. Оно, конечно, очень даже «чего», но не расклеиваться же перед девчонкой, пусть даже она ведьма, а я сквиб.  
– Я Мэй, – чуть помолчав, заявляет она. – Мэй Помфри. Она усмехается: – А если еще точней, то Мэй Поппи Помфри. Майский мак.  
– Здорово!  
– Глупо, а не здорово, - вздергивает нос Поппи. Она действительно похожа на маковый цветок. В Хогсмиде, на заброшенном огороде возле озера, как раз такие недавно расцвели. Алые, как ее щеки. А еще золотые, как ее волосы. – Придумали же мои родители!  
– Поппи – это очень красиво, даже красивее, чем Мэй, – возражаю.  
Она недоверчиво хмурится, всматривается в мое лицо – не обманываю ли.  
– Я очень люблю маки. Ты когда нибудь видела, как красиво, когда их много-много?  
Она качает головой, и я предлагаю назавтра сбежать в Хогсмид.  
– Здорово! – даже подпрыгнула Поппи. А потом погрустнела: – калитка же закрыта!  
– Я знаю другую дорогу.  


***

  
  
– Откуда ты все тут знаешь?  
– Я здесь вырос.  
– Прямо в Хогвартсе, да? Здорово! Я бы тоже хотела жить в таком месте! – хлопает в ладоши Поппи.  
Она бежит впереди, полы мантии задевают высокую траву по сторонам тропинки, ветер путает длинные волосы. Поппи довольно высокая для первокурсницы – если мы встанем рядом, ее макушка достанет мне до носа. Если мы встанем рядом...  
  
Они прекрасны, эти цветы с ее именем. Алые, как ее губы, и золотые, как ее волосы. Поппи падает в траву, бормочет:  
– Жарко-то как! – И собирает волосы в узел. Жаль, они такие красивые. Зато теперь видно нежную шею и светлые завитки над ней.  
Она сбрасывает мантию, ослабляет узел галстука – красного с золотом, а не зеленого с серебром, как у Араминты. Белая блузка немного просвечивает на солнце, и видно уже довольно развитую грудь. Мерлин, о чем я думаю!  
Тут действительно жарко, слишком жарко... и запах маков такой сильный. У меня кружится голова, и я опускаюсь в траву рядом с Поппи.  
  
/*/*/  
Она кладет голову на мои дрожащие от неподобающих мыслей колени. Я поправляю выбившуюся из прически прядь. Не в силах убрать руку, глажу ее по щеке, а она чуть касается губами моей ладони. И я не могу больше сдерживаться – наклоняюсь и целую эти губы – мягкие, сладкие, а она отвечает на поцелуй. Глупая заколка колет пальцы, но я все равно снимаю ее – так правильней. Волосы рассыпаются по плечам, они пахнут ромашкой.  
Ее колено гладкое и горячее. Некстати приходит мысль, что именно так должна ощущаться та самая, единственная, специально для меня созданная волшебная палочка. Осторожно, чтобы не испугать, продвигаю руку вверх, а она вздыхает прерывисто и чуть раздвигает ноги. Я не знаю, что дальше – никогда этим не занимался, даже к рассказам других мальчишек об их «победах» не прислушивался. Но надеюсь, что наши тела подскажут, что делать. И что она – подающаяся навстречу моей жадной ладони – поможет мне.  
/*/*/  
  
Поппи падает на траву рядом со мной, бесцеремонно трясет за плечо:  
– Аргус, ты что, заснул? Ну еще бы, жара такая! А я в «Сладкое королевство» сбегала! Ну, раз уж мы сюда выбрались... Вот, хочешь? – она протягивает мне шоколадную лягушку, я машинально засовываю ее в карман мантии.  
  
Мы едва успеваем вернуться к обеду, чтобы никто не заметил нашего отсутствия. Вернее, ее отсутствия – до меня здесь никому нет дела. Поппи волнуется, говорит про какие-то баллы, которые не хочет потерять.  
Прощаемся возле статуи одноглазой ведьмы, и потом я долго помню прикосновение горячей, как правильная волшебная палочка, руки. Помню, как Поппи смеялась, благодарила меня за чудесную прогулку, как нетерпеливо выдергивала ладошку из моих пальцев, желая поскорей убежать в свою гостиную. А я смотрел ей вслед и думал, что бы она сказала мне на прощание, если бы все, что приснилось мне там, на маковом поле, было на самом деле. Впрочем, никто не запретит мне считать этот волшебный сон реальностью.  
  
Про валяющуюся в кармане лягушку я вспоминаю только вечером. Она подтаяла, и сердитый Агриппа на карточке отчищает мантию от шоколада.  
  
Через неделю школьники уезжают, а я впервые за все время этому не радуюсь. Впрочем, мне удалось стащить из ванной для старост шампунь с запахом ромашки. Теперь можно залезть в воду, выдавить немножко на ладонь... и вспоминать май, поляну, маки. И Поппи.  


**Лицемерие**

  
  
Я такой же, как они. Так же прихожу на работу к восьми часам, ставлю в кладовку велосипед, переодеваюсь в униформу. Так же выслушиваю жалобы хозяйки на отсутствие клиентов, инфляцию и забастовки. И на то, что еще немного – и кафе придется закрыть. Последнюю жалобу я слышу каждый день на протяжении всех пяти лет,что здесь работаю. Я сочувственно киваю хозяйке и становлюсь за прилавок – через пять минут первые посетители явятся за традиционным утренним кофе с булочкой.  
Я такой же, как они.  
Я не такой же.  
Они маглы, а я – сквиб. Я мог быть волшебником. Я мог...  
Я ничего не мог.  
  
Я не мог даже сказать, что хочу остаться в Хогвартсе, когда мама умерла. На похоронах многие говорили, каким хорошим преподавателем она была, и какой потерей стала ее смерть для всех. Лицемеры. Она была отвратительным преподавателем. Она ненавидела учеников, ненавидела школу, и теперь они с облегчением избавлялись друг от друга. А я всегда любил Хогвартс, но теперь мне тоже надо уехать.  
  
– Ты можешь жить у нас, – быстро проговорила Араминта и опустила глаза, рассматривая свой огромный живот. Но я все равно почувствовал невысказанную просьбу: «Откажись!» Я должен был отказаться, потому что она ждала уже второго ребенка, муж – мелкий министерский чиновник – зарабатывал гроши, и только брата-сквиба не хватало в их тесном доме.  
  
Я не стал ее огорчать и отправился притворяться маглом. Или, говоря по-другому, «учиться жить в более приспособленном для меня мире». Кто, кто, черт возьми, решил, что мне будет лучше там, где все стены холодные, и где у меня нет даже дома?! Не считать же домом комнату, которую я снимаю: темную, тесную, как чулан для метел? В такой нельзя жить, туда можно только возвращаться на ночь, а утром снова уйти – и снова притворяться. Шесть раз в неделю, с восьми до пяти.  


***

  
  
Лесли расстегивает пуговицу за пуговицей, снимает блузку, аккуратно складывает ее и вешает на спинку стула. Сверху кладет так же аккуратно сложенную юбку. Тащит через голову комбинацию, чуть потрескивает нейлон. Ловко управившись с пуговками пояса, скатывает к лодыжкам чулки и босой ногой заталкивает их под кровать. Щелкает застежкой лифчика, стягивает трусы и, сердито глянув на меня, прячет их под висящую на стуле блузку.  
Потом, прикрывая руками маленькие груди, вытягивается на кровати и зовет:  
– Ну, иди уже сюда!  
  
У Лесли красивые волосы – пышные, пшеничного цвета. И пахнут ромашкой. Хотя ей этот запах не нравится. Помню, как она повертела в пальцах подаренный мной фиал из лавки на Диагонн-аллее, понюхала, сморщилась... Я боялся, что поставит на полку в своей захламленной квартирке и забудет. Но она пользуется – может быть, потому, что ей обычно ничего не дарят.  
Кроме волос, у Лесли нет ничего красивого. Тощие руки и ноги с выступающими суставами, впалый живот. Похожий на сороконожку шрам тянется от пупка, теряясь в рыжеватых лобковых волосах. Поспешно отвожу взгляд – она не любит, когда я ее разглядываю.  
  
Запрокинутая голова вздрагивает в такт движениям. Лесли смотрит куда-то мимо моего уха, закусив нижнюю губу. Я зарываюсь пальцами в пушистые, мягкие волосы, стараясь, как бы невзначай, прикрыть ладонями ее чуть оттопыренные уши. Закрываю глаза, вдыхаю запах ромашки. Шепчу: «Поппи!» – и этого оказывается достаточно.  
  
Потом Лесли долго крутится перед зеркалом, а я не могу дождаться, пока она уйдет. Сколько можно возить пуховкой по острому, в мелких прыщиках, носу? Или красить губы в противно-морковный цвет? Наконец она прячет косметичку, тяжко вздыхает и с ненавистью смотрит на меня:  
– Господи, какие же вы, мужики, козлы-то! Сто раз ведь говорила: «Не в меня!» Теперь опять туда тащиться! – всхлипывает она. – В жизни больше не приду!  
  
Я сижу, виновато склонив голову, и вздрагиваю от отвращения. Мне противна эта маггла: злобная, костлявая, ненавидящая меня так же, как и я ее. Но она снова придет, аккуратно сложит одежду на стул, запихнет под кровать чулки. И я буду смотреть на ее закушенную губу и вдыхать запах ромашки. И вспоминать красные и желтые маки. И Поппи.  
  
Перед дверью она оборачивается – уже успокоилась, только глаза чуть покрасневшие:  
– А я тут кошку себе завела. Прихожу с работы, а она под дверью сидит, и уже на коврик успела нагадить, скотина! Назову «миссис Норрис» – у меня училка в шестом классе была, такая же противная. Господи, и почему я вечно всякую дрянь приваживаю? Вроде тебя?  
  
«Может, потому, что больше к тебе никого не тянет?»  
Но я ей об этом не скажу – кто знает, вдруг и правда больше не придет? Как же я тогда буду?  


***

  
  
– Кроме вас, у нее никого не было?  
– Нет.  
В морге холодно и глаза слезятся от странного, неестественного света. Впрочем, мне всегда холодно.  
А у лежащей на узком столе Лесли и правда не было никого, кроме меня. Я поспешно отвожу глаза от кажущегося восковым тела, из которого, если верить врачу, вытекла почти вся кровь. Она не любит, когда смотрят. Хотя теперь ей, наверное, все равно – худое лицо спокойно и почти красиво. Как у мамы тогда.  
  
А еще я – единственный наследник Лесли. Хотя что тут наследовать, в ее квартире, такой же тесной и темной, как моя? Пустые шляпные коробки? Гору фантиков за диваном? Грязную постель?  
  
Открываю дверь, а тощая кошка подскакивает ко мне и трется об ноги. Черт, совсем забыл про нее, надо будет куда-то пристроить. Может, в кафе отнести, пусть там кормится? Вряд ли кто-то из знакомых согласится на беспородную кошку, да еще, если верить Лесли, с мерзейшим характером. Как там она ее назвала? Миссис Норрис? Провожу рукой по костлявой, прямо как у ее бывшей хозяйки, спине – кошка выгибается и громко мурлычет. Шерсть у нее теплая... как стены Хогвартса. Как волосы Поппи. И так же пахнут ромашкой. Глажу ее, и впервые за все время, что я притворяюсь маглом, мне не холодно.  


**Дом**

  
  
– Спасибо тебе за все, Аргус! И тебе, Бен! И тебе, Джейми! – хозяйка кафе вытирает глаза огромным клетчатым платком. Наверное, будь она англичанкой, просто сказала бы, что кафе закрывается, потому что содержать его больше не имеет смысла, и что мы все уволены. Но она итальянка, и поэтому уже второй час плачет, громко сморкается в платок, обнимает каждого по отдельности и всех вместе и желает поскорей найти другую работу. Бен уже что-то подыскал, Джейми – разбитной черноволосый красавец – тоже без дела не засидится. А я даже искать не хочу. Мне надоели холодные стены, я хочу домой. Хочу назад, в свой мир.  


***

  
  
Араминта... Как же давно я тебя не видел!  
Она совсем не поправилась после троих детей, даже немного похудела. Черты лица заострились, глаза усталые.  
– Проходи, конечно, – старается улыбаться.  
– Я у вас немного поживу, пока не присмотрю что-нибудь, хорошо?  
– Да хоть насовсем оставайся. Ой, какая у тебя кошка страшненькая! А она не?..  
– Это миссис Норрис. Она чистоплотная, не бойся.  
  
Мы сидим друг напротив друга в гостиной, она рассказывает о муже, которого недавно в очередной раз повысили, и теперь он возглавляет один из отделов на третьем этаже. Рассказывает о детях, старший уже в школу пошел. «Первый курс, Слизерин», – и, впервые за время беседы, голос у нее счастливый, а не тусклый и безжизненный. Наверное, надо поздравить?  
  
Ночью спускаюсь вниз – горло пересохло.  
– Ты спятила! Он не может здесь жить!  
– Это еще почему? – в гостиной темно, и я с трудом различаю даже фигуры, но ясно представляю себе, как Араминта вздернула подбородок и сурово посмотрела на мужа. У нее тяжелые веки и длинные ресницы, как у мамы, и от этого взгляд тоже кажется тяжелым, даже когда она не сердится. А сейчас она не просто сердита, она в бешенстве.  
  
– Он сквиб! Позор чистокровной семьи! – выплевывает слова мой зять.  
– Он мой брат. Если он уйдет, я здесь тоже не останусь. Как ты думаешь, твоему начальству понравится, если от тебя уйдет жена?  
  
Они еще долго спорят, но я уже не прислушиваюсь. Я не хочу быть позором семьи, не хочу, чтобы Араминта ссорилась из-за меня с мужем – кажется, они и так не очень ладят. Не хочу видеть ее такой – усталой, с потухшими глазами и безжизненным голосом, больше не желающей стать самой великой волшебницей. Вообще ничего не желающей.  
  
– Ну и куда ты пойдешь? У тебя ведь нет другого дома?  
  
У меня есть дом.  


***

  
  
– Да, директор, я хочу работать в Хогвартсе... Да, я справлюсь... Мне не нужна магия, чтобы поддерживать здесь порядок.  
Я принят. Вернее, мы с миссис Норрис приняты.  
Выхожу из кабинета и – по почти забытой привычке – осторожно провожу ладонью по стене. Она теплая и будто гладит меня в ответ.  


***

  
  
Мы с миссис Норрис работаем в Хогвартсе. Следим, чтобы нерадивые ученики не испортили чего-нибудь, ловим нарушителей, и заставляем их устранять последствия своих же безмозглых забав. Да-да, без магии! Сумели напакостить – умейте и ответ держать, безо всяких там волшебных палочек!  
  
Поппи изучает колдомедицину во Франции.  


***

  
  
Мы с миссис Норрис патрулируем коридоры, жалея о том, что мелких пакостников больше не наказывают так, как положено. И Пивза, эту летучую говорящую гадость, неплохо было бы приструнить, а то от него проблем больше, чем от паршивцев-учеников.  
  
Поппи вернулась в Англию, работает в Мунго, недавно вышла замуж. Наверное, счастлива. Хотя мне больше нравится думать, что ей без меня так же плохо, как мне – без нее.  


***

  
  
Мы с миссис Норрис ненавидим этих маленьких мерзавцев, а они отвечают нам взаимностью. «Старый дурак и его мерзкая кошка» – так нас называют теперь. И правда – старый. Старый, почти лысый, глупый сквиб. Странно, я живу в Хогвартсе, давно живу, а мне все равно часто бывает холодно. Не постоянно, как среди маглов, но все же... Наверное, это все из-за этих чертовых маленьких волшебников. Это они все портят!  


***

  
  
– Поппи, дорогая! – директор Дамблдор улыбается и поддерживает под локоть средних лет ведьму в траурной мантии.  
Поппи?!  
  
/*/*/  
Я шагаю к ней, протягиваю руки.  
– Поппи!  
– Аргус! – она обнимает меня, гладит по изрядно поредевшим волосам.  
Вспомнила!  
Не в силах сдержаться, целую ее волосы. Хитроумная заколка колет пальцы, но я все равно ее вытаскиваю – так правильней. Золотые пряди рассыпаются по плечам, они теплые и пахнут ромашкой. Натыкаюсь на мягкие, сладкие губы – и она отвечает.  
/*/*/  
  
– Аргус! – голос директора вырывает меня из глупых, сладких и глупых грез.  
– Что вам угодно, директор? – Подхожу ближе.  
– Познакомьтесь, Поппи! Мистер Аргус Филч, наш смотритель и главный человек в замке. Понятно, после меня, – смеется Дамблдор. – Аргус, это мадам Помфри, наша новая медсестра.  
– Очень приятно, – она протягивает мне руку.  
Не вспомнила.  
– Мне тоже очень приятно, – жму теплую ладонь.  
– Я могу называть вас «Аргус»?  
– Как вам будет угодно, мадам Помфри.  
– Аргус, вы не покажете мне ваши владения? Я тут уже все позабыла, – улыбается она.  
Да, действительно – все. Я это уже понял. Провожаю новую медсестру в ее комнату, а она удивляется, почему я не левитирую ее чемоданы, а несу их. А я бы нес, даже если бы был волшебником – ведь она прикасалась к ним.  
  
На прощание она снова пожимает мне руку. Ладонь у нее горячая... Наверное, так же должно ощущаться тепло волшебной палочки... Если бы мне хоть одна подошла.  
И я так хочу верить, что мне никогда больше не будет холодно.  



End file.
